HunKai Drabble: It Always Gotta Be You
by wolfy94
Summary: <html><head></head>Okay, this is just HunKai drabble with random genre! 4rd Drabble is Up! "Unconditional Love" Summary: -Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau tau satu hal. Seburuk apapun dirimu, sesering apapun kau coba membunuh cinta ku, cinta ini masih sama Sehun. Cinta ini masih tetap tulus dan tanpa syarat.- DLDR, No Bash, RnR and this is Boys Love. Hope you like it!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonggg~ Ketemu lagi kan, sore tadi wkwk. Sekarang udah muncul lagi aja. Gatau kenapa, iseng-iseng ngetik dan terwujudlah(?) harapan wolfy buat bikin drabble. Hihi.**

**Gatau deh, kenapa pengen banget. Ini drabble HunKai yap, semoga ga bosen sama couple fav bingung mau HunKai apa ChanKai tapi wolfy lebih ngefeel ke HunKai. **

**Genre? Macem-macem aja gimana? Romance? Fluff? Angst? Hurt/Comfort? Family? Friendship. Bakalan ada semua deh di drabble ini. Karena ini oneshoot jadi nya enak, ga begitu berat kalo lama update nya hihi.**

**Udah ah, wolfy kebanyakan pidato. Happy reading~**

Marrying My Jongin

"Dasar menyebalkan! Eomma menyebalkan!" Jongin, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kai itu merengut sebal. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghentakkan kaki nya sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat seme yang melihatnya mungkin saja berbuat khilaf(?)

"Kau kenapa, eoh? Jangan kumat begitu Kai." Sehun, namja yang menyandang predikat sebagai sahabat namja tan itu menatap bingung pada Kai. Pasalnya, Kai baru saja turun dari kamarnya, pamitnya sih ingin mengambil minum dan cemilan untuk Sehun tapi saat kembali Kai malah marah-marah tak jelas. Dasar aneh.

Kai melemparkan boneka pororo nya dan tepat mengenai kepala Sehun. "Aku sedang sebal, jangan membuatku tambah sebal hun."

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Terpaksa meninggalkan aktivitas membaca komik kesukaan nya dan menatap Kai bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Eomma terus memaksa ku mencari pacar dan cepat menikah, padahal kita baru akan wisuda minggu depan! Apa eomma sudah gila? Jelas-jelas aku belum punya pacar." Kai merengut sebal mengingat pertengkaran sengit nya dengan sang ibu. Oh, betapa tega nya sang ibu memaksa nya untuk menikah di umur yang masih sangat belia ini? Hell yeah, sang ibu yang terus memaksa dan Kai yang terkenal sangat keras kepala berhasil memecahkan perang dunia ketiga.

"Mungkin eomma mu ingin cucu? Tak ada salahnya kan?" Kai mendelik Sehun sebal. Jadi, Sehun membela ibu nya? Oh, betapa malang nya kau Kim Kai.

"Eomma kan sudah punya Aeri? Apa belum cukup? Suruh saja Sunny noona membuat satu anak lagi!" Kai mendengus sebal. Sepertinya, Aeri, keponakan Kai yang baru berumur 4 bulan itu ikut terbawa dalam emosi Kai. Benar-benar paman yang baik.

"Pokoknya kalau sampai eomma masih terus memaksa ku untuk menikah, aku akan kabur saja dari rumah." Kai memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengancam sepertinya. Kabur? Yang benar saja. Anak manja macam Kai mana bisa hidup mandiri. Kalaupun ia kabur, ia akan kemana? Sudah pasti rumah Sehun dan itu bukan kabur namanya.

"Apa susahnya sih membahagiakan eomma mu? Kau hanya perlu menikah dan memberinya cucu kan?" Sehun menatap Kai datar, seakan yang ia katakana memang hal yang wajar. Yah, sebenarnya bisa saja menjadi wajar, kalau Kai sudah punya calon suami.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Aku belum punya kekasih, kau ingat? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah kalau kekasih pun aku tak punya. Aku juga ingin menikah tau, punya suami yang baik, anak yang lucu seperti Aeri dan punya keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi, kekasih pun aku tak punya. Eomma harusnya memikirkan itu." perlahan nada Kai memelan. Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin membahagiakan eomma dan appa nya. Menikah, punya anak, punya keluarga yang bahagia dan lengkap. Tapi, namja mana yang mau menikahi nya secepat ini? Paling tidak, ia kan butuh waktu pacaran.

"Jadi, hanya masalah calon yang belum ada?" Sehun meneruskan membaca komik nya.

Kai mengangguk. "Kalau begitu… menikah saja dengan ku." Sehun menoleh pada Kai dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Kai merengut sebal. Ayolah, di saat seperti ini candaan Sehun benar-benar tidak lucu. Jangan sampai Kai berharap lebih jika itu hanya candaan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Kau bilang kau butuh waktu pacaran kan? Setidaknya kita sudah bersahabat selama enam… enam setengah… tujuh… delapan tahun mungkin. Dan aku rasa waktu itu cukup untuk kau anggap sebagai pacaran." Sehun memutar kursi meja belajar Kai dan menatap namja manis yang terbengong itu.

"Kau pasti sedang sakit hun."

…

Kai, namja tan itu sedang asik menikmati es krim bluberry nya ketika pemuda jangkung bernama Oh Sehun menghampiri nya. "Mau apa kemari?" tanya Kai datar. Kalau kau ingin tau, si manis Kim Jongin itu sedang ngambek pada Tuan Oh. Pasalnya, kemarin ia baru saja bertengkar (lagi) dengan sang eomma tercinta. Di saat mental breakdown begitu, Kai sengaja menghubungi Sehun untuk setidaknya mengeluarkan pelampiasan emosi nya pada Sehun. Tapi, Sehun tidak mengangkatnya dan mengabaikan Kai hingga saat ini. Dan saat Kai tau Sehun kemarin pergi berkencan dengan Bomi, yeoja paling –sok tebar pesona- di kampus nya membuat Kai memunculkan aura hitam nya. Dan terjadilah sekarang perang dingin antara keduanya.

"Kai…. maafkan aku, kemarin aku hanya pergi jalan-jalan menemani Bomi membeli buku. Sungguh. Saat kau menelepon ku, baterai ponsel ku habis dan saat aku menelepon mu, handphone mu tidak aktif." Sehun, namja albino itu menatap dengan wajah memelas ke arah Kai. Percayalah, jika Kai mendiamkan nya adalah hal yang paling Sehun benci.

"Kai…" Sehun terus memanggil sahabat kesayangan nya itu tapi Kai benar-benar bersikeras untuk mendiamkan nya.

"Kim Kai…"

"Kim Jongin…"

"Oh Jongin… Baby…"

Kai berbalik menatap Sehun horror. Apa tadi? Baby? Tolong ingatkan untuk membawa Sehun ke psikiater setelah ini. Dengan seenaknya pula ia mengganti marga kesayangan Kai.

"Hentikan Sehun, itu menjijikkan." Kai menatap jengah Sehun yang saat ini malah tersenyum bodoh tanpa dosa padanya.

"Syukurlah, kau mau bicara." Sehun dengan gerakan yang –sangat- cepat berhasil membawa tubuh seorang Kim Jongin dalam pelukan nya. Mendekapnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajah Kai di dada bidang nya. Kai yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, hanya bisa terdiam dan sedetik kemudian Kai…..tersenyum. Manis sekali.

Sehun mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Kai. Menyesap aroma mint dari rambut cokelat milik Kai. Wangi sekali dan Sehun suka itu. "Kalau sampai kau pergi lagi dengan Bomi, atau yeoja manapun sampai kau mengacuhkan ku akan ku bunuh kau hun." Kai mecicit sebal dalam pelukan seorang Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah milik ku agar tak ada yang berani mengajak ku pergi."

Kai mencubit lengan Sehun hingga namja itu memekik sakit. Sepertinya, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa cubitan seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar terasa sakit dan perih. Lebih baik jangan macam-macam dengan nya. "Jangan bercanda terus Sehun!" Kai setengah menjerit, namun jeritan nya tertahan dengan benda kenyal yang sekarang menempel di bibirnya. Tunggu, apa ini? Hangat dan rasanya menggelitik. Kai hampir saja menjerit lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah bibir Sehun. Kai menggeliat tapi akhirnya pasrah saja dan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun terus menahan tengkuk nya. Kai, tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangan nya di leher namja bermarga Oh itu.

Hanya ciuman lembut dan lumatan penuh perasaan yang Kai rasakan. Sama sekali tak ada nafsu. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati ciuman seorang Oh Sehun dan mulai membalas lumatan itu perlahan. Kai memukul pelan dada Sehun saat merasakan asupan oksigen nya mulai menipis. Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap wajah Kai yang memerah.

"Kau mencuri first kiss ku. Dasar pervert." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. Jujur saja, itu membuat Sehun ingin mencium nya lagi.

"Haha, kalau begitu bagaimana jawaban mu tentang yang kemarin?"

"Jawaban apa?" Kai memiringkan kepala nya imut.

"Tentang menikah dengan ku."

"Berhenti bercanda Sehun. Kau…."

Dan omelan Kai terhenti ketika merasakan Sehun mengecup dahi nya perlahan. Lalu turun ke kedua mata Kai. Kai tersenyum ketika Sehun mengecup hidung nya lalu terakhir turun mengecup bibir nya singkat.

"Aku akan buktikan kalau aku tidak bercanda."

"Terserah." Kai membuang mukanya. Oh Tuhan, Kai berharap bahwa Sehun tak melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

…..

Sehun duduk tepat di samping Kai hari ini. Namja tampan itu terlihat begitu gagah mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam. Kai jadi takjub sekali. Ia jadi iri, karena seberapa pun ia mencoba terlihat gagah, orang-orang akan tetap mengatakan ia manis. Sementara itu, Kai memakai kemeja biru yang lengan nya ia tekuk hingga siku. Keluarga Kai dan Sehun sudah duduk manis di deretan kursi untuk keluarga mahasiswa, termasuk noona Kai, Sunny dan keponakan imut nya, Aeri.

Hari ini adalah hari wisuda Kai dan Sehun. Kai sangat bangga dengan nilai nya yang cukup memuaskan, terlebih lagi dengan Sehun yang berhasil merebut peringkat pertama di kelulusan tahun ini.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Kai dan Sehun pun tiba. Sehun dipanggil ke depan untuk menerima penghargaan dari pihak kampus karena berhasil menjadi peringkat pertama. Dan setelahnya Sehun dipersilahkan menyampaikan pidato nya di hadapan semua hadirin yang datang. Sehun bilang ia sudah menyiapkan pidato ini sejak seminggu yang lalu dan itu benar-benar membuat Kai penasaran karena Sehun bersikeras tak ingin memberi tahu nya apa isi dari pidato nya.

Sehun berdeham pelan sebelum memulai pidato nya. Namja pucat itu meraih mic nya. "Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua dosen yang sudah bersedia mengajar ku hingga bisa meraih peringkat pertama di kelulusan tahun ini. Juga untuk keluarga ku, appa dan eomma ku, Kim ahjumma dan Kim ahjussi, juga Sunny noona yang selama ini selalu member dukungan pada ku."

Kai tersenyum geli. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, Sehun itu memang dekat dengan keluarga nya, apalagi noona nya itu. Bahkan, Kai pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sunny lebih sayang pada Sehun dibanding dirinya.

Sehun membetulkan letak dasinya sebelum melanjutkan pidato nya. "Dan juga… untuk seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan mengganti marga nya menjadi Oh."

Eh? Kai terlonjak kaget. Astaga! Jadi Sehun sudah punya calon? Siapa? Kenapa ia tega sekali tak memberi tau Kai perihal ini.

"Seseorang itu adalah orang yang sangat special dalam hidup ku. 8 tahun kami bersama membuat ku akhirnya mengerti bahwa tak ada satu hari pun yang ingin aku lalui tanpa nya. Aku menyukai wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, senyum nya, bahkan aku menikmati bertengkar dengan nya, memeluk nya atau bahkan aku suka saat ia mengumpat pada ku dan mengatakan aku bodoh atau ingin membunuh ku. Seseorang itu, adalah salah satu mahasiswa disini. Dia ada di ruangan ini. Dengan kemeja biru yang tak ia gunakan dengan rapi, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya."

Deg. Ya Tuhan, tolong bangunkan Kai dan katakan ini adalah mimpi.

"Aku sangat menyayangi nya. Mencintai nya dan berjanji untuk selalu bersama nya. Bahkan aku berusaha keras untuk kelulusan ini agar aku bisa membuat nya bangga kepada ku. Terima kasih sudah mau mendukung ku, terima kasih sudah selalu ada di sisi ku. Dan orang itu adalah… Kim Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan merubah nama nya menjadi Oh Jongin."

"Dan aku ingin kau tau sayang, bahwa aku benar-benar serius untuk melamar mu. Kim Kai, will you marry me?"

Kai merasa dunia nya berhenti sejenak. Ia bahkan tak sempat mendengar lagi apa yang Sehun katakan untuk menutup pidato nya. Kai berjalan limbung menuju lantai atap gedung kampus nya.

….

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau percaya?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang Kai dan mencium pundak sempit Kai-nya itu.

"Dasar bodoh." Kai merasakan liquid bening mengalir indah dari kedua mata nya. Sulit dipercaya. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Bagaimana bisa namja semacam Sehun melamar nya dengan begitu romantis?

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai yang masih menangis terharu. Sehun mengusap pelan pipi Kai, menghapus air mata namja manis itu. Sehun merogoh saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna marun, berlutut di hadapan Kai dengan kotak yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin berwarna perak dengan permata indah, yang Kai yakin adalah berlian.

"Maafkan aku tidak melamar mu secara langsung. So, I repeat it again. Kim Kai, maukah kau jadi teman hidup ku, teman bertengkar ku, ibu dari anak-anak ku dan teman hingga mati ku? Will you marry me?"

Kai menutup mulutnya terharu. Ia mengangguk cepat. "I do Sehun, even if this just your joke I will say I do."

Sehun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis milik Kai. Terlihat sangat cocok. Kai menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan terisak di dada nya. Ia sangat bahagia. Tuhan, kalaupun ini mimpi tolong jangan pernah bangunkan Kai.

"Sehun, ngomong-ngomong aku serius dengan perkataan ku saat itu." Kai menatap Sehun.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang jalan dengan Bomi atau yeoja manapun."

"Haha, akan ku pikirkan sayang." Kai mendelik dan mencubit perut Sehun mendengar perkataan calon suami nya itu.

"Aku bercand. Kau galak sekali. Sebenarnya, saat itu Bomi hanya membantu memilihkan ku cincin untuk mu. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus beli yang seperti apa dan berapa ukuran jari mu, jadi aku minta tolong padanya."

"Oh, begitu." Kai tersenyum lega.

"Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

Kai menatap Sehun horror. Yang benar saja, ia bahkan baru menerima lamaran Sehun tapi ia sudah memikirkan sejauh itu. "Aku ingin sepuluh." Kai mendelik pada Sehun sebelum kemudian… "Yak! DASAR PERVERT!"

`END'

**Huwaaaa, gimana gimana? **

**Maafkan daku yang sedang semangat nulis FF walaupun lagi UTS. Semoga ga bosen sama FF ku deh yaa. Dan ini tadi bener-bener iseng dan jadilah drabble abal-abal kek gini.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, review so pasti lah…**

**With love, wolfy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonggg~~**

**Huahahaha, maafkan wolfy yang khilaf ngupload FF drabble aneh ini. Kali ini drabble nya bukan sequel yang Marrying My Jongin nih. Sekarang ceritanya beda lagi. Tapi, karena permintaan sequel untuk drabble yang kemarin banyak… wolfy bakal pikir-pikir buat bikin sequel nya.**

**Oh iya, untuk FF Insanity dan IOWBYF masih dalam proses yap dan akan segera diupload kalo udah selesai. Janji deh ga bakal lama-lama.**

**Drabble kali ini terbuat/? karena wolfy lagi suka banget sama lagunya Girls Day yang I Miss You, asli lagunya nyesek banget. Hiks. Dan akhirnya jadi inspirasi wolfy buat tulis drabble ini. Wolfy recommend buat baca nih FF sambil dengerin lagunya biar feel nya lebih dapet ya. Kkkk~**

**Happy Reading~**

I Miss You

_Don't tell me why_

_When I close my eyes, I see you_

_Don't tell me boy_

_You're smiling, we're both smiling_

Jongin memandangi jam di dinding. Waktu masih terus berjalan, masih terus mengejar Jongin dengan kenangan pahitnya bersama Sehun. Waktu masih terus berlalu, tapi Jongin masih terjebak dengan Sehun. Berlari dan berusaha melupakan. Sesakit apapun ini, Jongin yakin ia bisa dan harus bangkit.

Waktu terus berjalan, sayangnya Jongin masih terus mengingat apapun tentang Sehun. Sosok namja yang sangat ia cintai. Sangat.

Ini tak adil, waktu terus berjalan tapi kenapa Jongin sama sekali tak bisa melupakan Sehun. Mengapa? Ini terasa sangat sakit bagi Jongin. Tiap kali Jongin memejamkan matanya, hanya bayangan Sehun yang ada dalam pikiran nya. Bahkan, kenyataan seakan tak pernah membiarkan Jongin untuk istirahat dari memikirkan Sehun. Ini terasa semakin aneh, bahkan ketika Jongin mengingat Sehun tersenyum, ia ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa Sehun membuatnya benar-benar hancur dan tersenyum di saat bersamaan ketika mengingat nya? Tuhan tak adil.

…

_Don't tell me why_

_When I open my eyes, I'm crying_

_Don't tell me boy _

_We were together_

Jongin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Udara di luar begitu dingin, membuat Jongin membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut abu-abu. Biasanya, Jongin jarang memakai selimut. Sehun lah yang selalu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu. Saat Tuhan masih memberikan kebahagiaan untuk keduanya.

Jongin merasakan cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Bahkan ia tak sadar ia menangis. Jongin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan bagaimana bisa mengingat Sehun membuatnya menangis seketika setelah ia membuka mata?

Jongin bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir ia dan Sehun bersama. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa hubungan keduanya berakhir. Berakhir setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama. Berakhir seakan tak pernah terjadi, tak tersisa apapun. Seakan Sehun tak pernah mencintai pria bernama Kim Jongin.

_I woke up in the morning and turned on the TV_

_I showered and got changed_

_As I got ready to go out_

_Today is the same as yesterday _

_Nothing has changed _

_But why…_

Jongin merasakan air dingin dari shower mengaliri tubuhnya. Hari ini ia akan memulai hidup barunya. Ia yakin ia bisa dan harus bisa, bagaimanapun caranya. Karena berdiam diri dan menangis tak akan mengubah apapun pada hidupnya. Hidupnya hanya akan tetap hancur, lebih baik ia sedikit 'bermain peran bahagia' walaupun kenyataan nya tidak.

Jongin melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Sweater biru tua dan celana jeans hitam terlihat pas di tubuh nya. "Aku terlihat baik-baik saja dan memang seharusnya begitu." Jongin berkata sambil masih memandang bayangan nya di cermin. Hari ini sedikit mendung, tapi Jongin bersikeras untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, menikmati dunia yang ternyata tidak semanis yang ia bayangkan.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kemarin. Hari ini, kemarin, ataupun besok. Semua tetap sama. Jongin tetaplah Jongin dan Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Jongin pikir hidup tanpa Sehun tidak akan serumit ini. Lagipula, dulu ia tak pernah berpikir untuk hidup tanpa Sehun, tanpa pernah tau bahwa Sehun akan benar-benar meninggalkan nya.

Hari ini tetap sama dengan kemarin-kemarin. Sama dengan hari-hari yang dulu ia lalui bersama Sehun. Bunga mawar di taman tetap tumbuh, hujan tetap turun, burung-burung tetap berkicau dan pelangi kesukaan Jongin masih akan muncul setelah hujan turun. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Jongin pikir ini semua akan sama, tapi kenapa…..

_*Flashback*_

Jongin menunggu Sehun di kursi taman yang masih sedikit basah. Hari itu hujan turun, sangat deras dan pelangi kesukaan Jongin terlukis indah di langit. Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Sehun bilang ia akan datang sebelum pelangi menghilang. Tapi, nyata nya ia belum datang juga hingga warna indah lukisan Tuhan itu menghilang.

Jongin tidak mengerti. Ia kira semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Hanya Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan tournament basket dan kuliah nya, jarang menemui nya, jarang menelefon nya, jarang memberikan perhatian padanya atau bahkan mengabaikan Jongin yang jauh-jauh datang untuk menonton pertandingan Sehun. Jongin mengerti akan semua itu. Yang sungguh tidak ia mengerti adalah ketika ia melihat Sehun dengan seseorang di taman hiburan. Seorang yeoja cantik, yang ia kenal sebagai teman semasa Sehun di sekolah menengah. Yeoja berparas cantik bernama Krystal.

Jika saja, Sehun hanya menggandeng tangan nya, memeluknya, bercanda dengan yeoja itu atau bahkan menciumnya, Jongin akan mengerti. Ia akan tetap diam dan menyangka itu semua hanya bentuk perhatian antar teman. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak dapat Jongin mengerti ketika tidak sengaja ia mendengar Sehun membisikkan "Aku mencintai mu" di telinga gadis itu. Semuanya hancur, saat itu juga. Sehun harusnya hanya mengatakan itu pada Jongin, hanya Jongin.

Jongin masih ingat jelas ekspresi datar Sehun saat ia menghampiri nya dan Krystal. Seakan tidak ada yang salah. Seakan apa yang Sehun lakukan tidak sedikitpun menyakiti Jongin. Saat itu, Jongin hanya ingin meminta penjelasan bukan permintaan mengakhiri hubungan. Jongin tak mengerti dengan Sehun. Ia yakin saat itu bahwa Sehun sedang mengerjainya. Jongin hanya ingin Sehun memeluknya agar yeoja di samping Sehun itu tau bahwa Sehun hanyalah milik nya. Tapi Sehun menolaknya dan berkata "Pulanglah, aku akan menjelaskan besok di tempat biasa kita bertemu."

Dan berakhirlah sekarang Jongin disini. Menunggu Sehun yang belum juga datang. Jongin tak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak begini. Air mata yang entah kenapa Jongin keluarkan mengalir indah di pipinya.

Sampai akhirnya, Sehun datang. Lelakinya itu datang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sama seperti kemarin ketika Jongin melihat nya dengan Krystal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jongin, tapi aku rasa aku masih mencintai Krystal. Masih sangat." Sehun menekankan kata 'sangat' di kalimatnya. Membuat Jongin menyadari semuanya. Menyadari bahwa Sehun mengkhianati nya, menghancurkan perasaan nya dan sekarang benar-benar ingin membuang Jongin dari hidupnya.

Jongin hanya diam dan Sehun terus menatap nya dengan wajah datar. "Ku mohon, mengertilah. Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir dan kita bisa terus melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing Jong. Kau pria yang baik, aku yakin kau akan bahagia walaupun tanpa ku."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Aku mengerti Sehun. Semoga kau bahagia. Jaga dirimu." Jongin beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggung nya. "Sehun, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin berbalik menghadap Sehun. Sehun tau bahwa ia menangis dan Jongin tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tolong jangan pernah kembali."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

_*End Flashbak*_

…..

Jongin mulai bisa menata hidupnya. Ia hampir baik-baik saja sekarang. Mulai membagi senyum nya kembali dengan dunia. Tapi, semua kembali gelap hari itu, saat ponsel Jongin berdering dan menampilkan nama yang paling ia tak ingin lihat.

Oh Sehun is calling…

_I looked at the phone that suddenly rings_

_And without knowing, tears fall_

_Why are you doing this agai?_

_As if it's nothing_

_You shake up my heart again_

Jongin tak tau, untuk apa Sehun kembali menghubungi nya. Jongin kesal saat menyadari betapa air mata nya tak bisa dibendung lagi saat melihat nama Sehun di layar ponsel nya. Jongin hanya diam, tak berniat mengangkat atau mematikan nya. Jongin lelah. Ia sungguh tak ingin menangis tapi apapun tentang Sehun selalu berhasil meruntuhkan benteng keyakinan akan hidup baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun yang ia bangun susah payah.

….

Haruskah Jongin jujur? Ia sangat merindukan Sehun, sangat merindukan Sehun hingga rasanya ia dapat melihat Sehun sedang menyesap teh pagi nya di meja makan. Hingga ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang mengalunkan lagu selamat tidur untuknya. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun hingga ingin mati rasanya.

_Actually, I miss you so much_

_I miss you_

_I want t lean on your shoulder and cry_

_I want to cry_

_I'm smiling to try to hold it in_

Mungkinkah Jongin mulai gila? Bahkan ia dapat melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartment nya dengan bunga lily di tangan nya, bunga kesukaan Jongin. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda, bahkan Sehun terlihat sangat jelas. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan pelukan Sehun lagi. Terasa begitu nyata.

"Aku..aku.. sangat merindukan mu Jong."

Kai tersadar. Ia tidak benar-benar gila. Ini memang Sehun. Sehun, namja yang tidak akan pernah ingin ia temui lagi. Kai mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun yang memeluknya. Menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Untuk apa kau kembali?" Jongin menatap wajah Sehun datar, persis seperti tatapan Sehun padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku ingin kembali Jong. Aku merindukan mu, aku mencintai mu. Sangat mencintai mu hingga gila rasanya." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin tapi Jongin menepisnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Dari dulu, hal ini lah yang ia takutkan. Saat semuanya sudah normal kembali, saat Jongin sudah mulai baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun. Sehun datang lagi dengan jutaan kata maaf yang tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan hati Jongin yang sudah hancur. Itu percuma, itu sia-sia.

_I'm still shaking_

_Please don't be good to me_

_Don't be good to me anymore_

"Kau sudah berjanji tak akan pernah kembali Hun." Jongin menatap sendu wajah Sehun yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku..aku hancur tanpa mu."

"Aku lebih hancur." Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi. Sial sekali, air mata kembali menetes dari manik hitam nya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu." Sehun menatap Jongin.

_Don't be good to me anymore_

"Aku sangat hancur sekarang."

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu."

"Cukup Sehun."

_Stop coming into my eyes, you keep spinning around me_

_I'm weaker than I seem_

_So, I can't draw anyone but you…_

_I erase it then I draw you again_

"Cukup Sehun. Hentikan semua omong kosong ini." Jongin lelah. Air mata nya tak berhenti mengalir tapi ia masih terus memandang Sehun datar yang sekarang berlutut di hadapan nya.

"Aku mencintai mu Jong, sangat." Sehun mulai menangis.

"Tapi kau juga mengatakan sangat mencintai Krystal." Sehun terdiam.

_You're so sweet again_

_So you drive me crazy_

_You're hurting me again _

_So you driving me even crazier_

_Don't be good to me_

_Don't show yourself to me_

"Pergilah hun."

"Tidak, tidak akan." Sehun masih terus memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang, menahan pinggang Jongin agar tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tau, sangat susah untuk melupakan mu. Dan di saat aku mulai menata hidup ku, kau datang lagi? Merusak segalanya yang sudah aku bangun susah payah? Kau pikir akan semudah itu?" Jongin terlihat emosi. Ia menepis kasar tangan Sehun di pinggang nya.

_I'm trying to erase you from my heart_

_But it's not easy_

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Untuk apa?!" Jongin mulai berteriak. Ia tak ingin Sehun kembali. Ia memang sangat merindukan nya, tapi bukan berarti Sehun harus datang lagi dengan cara seperti ini. Melukai kembali hati nya yang bahkan belum sembuh.

"Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan hati ku, kau sudah melakukan lebih dari itu." Sehun masih diam. Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Ruangan apartment Jongin menjadi saksi bisu kisah pilu itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghapus nama mu, melupakan mu. Kau pikir itu mudah? Jangan pernah kembali Sehun, kau sudah berjanji. Kau menghancurkan hati ku lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Apakah belum cukup?" Jongin melempar barang-barang di sekitar nya ke arah Sehun yang hanya diam mematung. "Pergi! Aku bilang pergi!" Jongin masih saja brutal melempari barang-barang nya ke arah Sehun. Sehun tak bergeming.

"Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa kau bersikap manis pada ku lagi? Kenapa?" Jongin jatuh terduduk. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun berlari memeluknya. "Aku tak akan kembali lagi jika itu mau mu, tapi berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia." Sehun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Jongin yang menangis terisak di pelukan nya.

"Aku mencintai mu."

"Kau tau aku bohong jika mengatakan tidak."

"Aku tau."

_Actually, I miss you so much_

_I miss you_

_I want to lean on your shoulder and cry_

_I want to cry_

_I'm smiling to try to hold it in_

_I'm still shaking_

_Please don't be good to me _

_Don't be good to me anymore_

~END~

**Geje? Iya geje emang wkwk**

**aku nulisnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk euy-_- semoga kalian suka deh ya, oh iya ada yang mau request ga buat drabble selanjutnya? Aku sangat menerima saran dan request loh. Tapi, bakal aku pertimbangin lagi. Pokoknya yang mau request cerita buat drabble selanjutnya langsung PM aku aja yahhhh**

**Wolfy ngantuk, bhayy**

**With Love, wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3

Wedding Plan?

**Hayyy, ini drabble HunKai ketiga yappp. Dan ini adalah sequel dari Marrying My Jongin. Yah ceritanya tentang Jongin sama Sehun yang lagi pusing ngurusin pernikahan mereka.**

**Semoga suka and Happy Reading^^**

"Jongin? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sunny mengambil salah satu gaun pengantin dan memperlihatkan nya pada Jongin. Jongin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tiffany, kakak sepupu Sehun juga ikut-ikutan memilihkan gaun untuk Jongin dan hasilnya tetap sama, Jongin menggeleng.

"Jadi, kau mau yang bagaimana sih? Kita sudah capek-capek memilihkan mu gaun tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai dengan selera mu." Sunny menggerutu kesal karena sepertinya adik manis nya yang satu ini tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Ayolah noona, aku ini laki-laki. Aku akan mengenakan setelan jas atau tuxedo untuk pernikahan ku. Bukan gaun macam ini, apalagi yang terlihat kekurangan bahan begitu." Jongin menggerutu kesal. Ayolah, bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Bagaimana pun juga kan ia ini laki-laki, tentu saja ia tidak akan mau mengenakan gaun pengantin cantik yang akan mengekspos beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Tidak Jongin, hanya Sehun yang akan mengenakan jas. Kau akan mengenakan gaun, seperti saat Sunny dan aku menikah dulu." Tiffany pun ikut-ikutan memaksa nya. Sungguh, ini bukan hari yang baik bagi Jongin. Terjebak bersama dua noona menyebalkan yang terus-terusan heboh memilihkan nya gaun. Sebenarnya, yang akan menikah itu Jongin atau mereka?

Jongin hanya diam sambil menemani keponakan nya, Aeri bermain selama Sunny dan Tiffany memilihkan nya gaun. Dan pandangan Jongin menuju pintu masuk butik dan terkejut menemukan sosok Sehun dengan masih menggunakan pakaian kantor nya. "Sehun?"

"Hey sayang, ada masalah?" Sehun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Jongin berdiri sambil menggendong Aeri yang juga terlihat bingung.

"Tiffany noona menelepon ku, katanya ada sedikit masalah." Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Aeri yang berada dalam gendongan Jongin. Jongin menatap nyalang Tiffany yang sekarang terkikik bersama Sunny sambil membentuk peace sign dengan jari nya.

"Sehun, aku tidak ingin pakai gaun…" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyes nya, berharap Sehun akan mengabulkan permintaan nya.

" Tidak sayang, kau akan pakai gaun. Biar aku yang memilihkan nya untuk mu." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin dan berhasil membuat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baru kali ini Sehun menolak permintaan nya.

Sehun mulai berjalan menuju beberapa gaun yang terpasang cantik di lemari kaca butik. Dan Jongin menyusulnya di belakang, masih berusaha merengek agar Sehun mau menuruti keinginan nya.

"Sehun, aku tidak…." Jongin mengehentikan kata-katanya ketika Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya. "Ayolah Kai, bisakah kau lakukan ini demi aku?" Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Jongin yang bersemu merah. Yah, kalau sudah begini, Jongin bisa apa?

Jongin hanya diam sambil memandang Sehun yang terlihat sibuk memilihkan gaun pernikahan untuknya. Sehun menatap semua gaun dengan seksama, berusaha memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk kekasih manis nya dan matanya berhenti pada salah satu gaun yang terpasang pada mannequin di belakang jendela butik. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Gaun yang sempurna. Gaun putih nan cantik berbentuk korset untuk bagian badan dan rok panjang di bagian belakang sementara rok pendek di bagian depan menambah kesan manis dan mmm, sexy. Belum lagi permata dan mutiara cantik, juga renda berwarna putih yang ditata sedemikian apik menambah kesan mewah dan glamour pada gaun pilihan Sehun.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan ini untuk calon istri ku?" Sehun menyuruh salah satu pegawai butik untuk melepas gaun itu untuk Jongin coba.

Jongin menatap takjub gaun pilihan Sehun. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa meragukan selera Sehun. "Astaga, benar-benar pilihan yang tepat, Hun." Tiffany ikut-ikutan kagum pada gaun pilihan adik sepupu nya itu.

Jongin melirik tag harga yang terpasang pada gaun itu. Jongin melotot kaget angka fantastis yang tertera pada tag harga tersebut. Oh. Tuhan. Ini. Mahal. Sekali. Sungguh, harga nya tidak main-main, bahkan uang tabungan Jongin yang ia kumpulkan selama lima tahun pun masih belum cukup untuk membelinya.

"Sehun, lebih baik kita cari gaun yang lain saja." Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka gaun nya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Bu..bukan begitu. Tapi, harga nya mahal sekali." Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. Oh, calon istri nya ini manis sekali. "Itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk ku sayang. Kita akan menikah sekali seumur hidup kan? Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita." Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin dan mengecup kening kekasih nya itu. Uuhh, kenapa Sehun jadi romantis sekali sih akhir-akhir ini? Jongin tidak kuat.

"Mmmm, bagaimana?" Jongin baru saja keluar dari fitting room untuk mencoba gaun pilihan Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini laki-laki betul kan?" Tiffany berteriak histeris ketika melihat calon adik ipar nya itu begitu cantik dengan gaun yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. "Bahkan badan mu jauh lebih sexy daripada aku." Tiffany berseru iri.

Jongin hanya bisa malu-malu ketika Sunny dan Tiffany terus-terusan memuji nya. Sehun menatap calon istri nya itu dari atas sampai bawah, mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau benar-benar mencuri hati ku, Jong." pipi Jongin benar-benar bersemu merah ketika Sehun membisikkan kalimat sederhana tapi manis itu di telinga nya.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini." Sehun mengeluarkan credit card nya dan menyerahkan nya pada pegawai butik.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

"Sama-sama princess." Sehun memeluk Jongin dan tersenyum, tak kalah bahagia nya.

….

"Sehun? Yang merah atau yang putih?" Jongin terlihat menimang-nimang dua bunga mawar dengan warna berbeda di tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja sayang." Sehun hanya acuh menanggapi Jongin tanpa memindahkan pandangan nya dari majalah yang sedang ia baca.

Jongin hanya mengerucut sebal. Kenapa sih hanya dia yang terlihat sibuk untuk pernikahan mereka? Ini hanya seminggu sebelum hari H dan Sehun terlihat santai-santai saja. Bahkan Jongin sudah hampir satu jam ada di florist milik Kyungsoo sahabatnya, memilih-milih bouquet bunga. Dan ketika Jongin menanyakan pendapat Sehun tentang bunga yang akan ia pilih, Sehun hanya acuh dan jawabannya tidak jauh-jauh dari "Terserah saja", "Keduanya bagus" atau "Entahlah". Jongin jadi jengkel sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, menurut mu bagus merah atau putih?" Jongin mengalihkan pertanyaan nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Keduanya bagus. Merah untuk cinta dan putih untuk lambing kesucian. Bagaimana kalau keduanya?" Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"Ah, ide bagus!" Jongin tersenyum puas. Akhirnya, setelah satu jam pusing, ia dapat menentukan pilihannya. Kombinasi antara cinta dan kesucian, what a perfect!

Oke, Sehun masih sibuk di ujung sana dengan majalah yang disediakan florist Kyungsoo agar pengunjung tidak bosan. Bahkan calon suami Jongin itu tidak tau bahwa pada akhirnya Jongin berhasil menentukan pilihan.

Jongin mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak di samping Sehun setelah membayar bouquet pesanan nya. "Ayo Sehun, aku selesai."

Sehun pun hanya menatap Jongin cuek dan mengikuti kekasihnya itu keluar dari florist. "Terima kasih Kyung." untungnya Sehun masih sempat pamit pada Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan cepat, kesal? Tentu saja.

"Hey sayang, kau kenapa?" Sehun berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jongin yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Tidak apa."

"Baiklah."

….

Undangan? Sudah. Gaun dan jas? Sudah. Gereja? Sudah. Bouquet? Ah, bahkan Jongin baru saja selesai memesannya. Tapi, kenapa ada yang terasa kurang ya? Hm… Jongin melamun, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu untuk pesta pernikahan nya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongin akhirnya ingat.

"Cincin Sehun, kita bahkan belum membeli cincin. Aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting itu?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka memutuskan mampir ke coffee shop setelah memesan bouquet di florist Kyungsoo. Sehun menyesap kopi nya santai, seakan tidak terkejut dengan hal yang memang ia dan Jongin lupakan. Cincin, mereka belum membelinya.

"Sehun, bisakah kita membeli cincin sekarang?" Jongin memasukkan barang-barang nya di meja dan menyesap kopi terakhirnya.

"Tentu, ayo." Sehun mengambil kunci mobil di sakunya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju toko perhiasan langganan keluarganya.

Jongin memandang takjub toko perhiasan yang sekarang ia dan Sehun datangi. Perhiasan-perhiasan cantik yang terpajang di etalase toko terlihat berkilau dan sangat mewah. Dan Jongin tau, tidak ada yang tidak mahal disini karena dulu saat Tiffany menikah dengan Nickhun ia diminta untuk menemani Tiffany memilih cincin pernikahannya. Dan sekarang, giliran Jongin lah yang akan memilih cincin pernikahannya sendiri.

"Selamat tuan muda Oh, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" salah satu pelayan toko menyambut Jongin dan Sehun ramah. Sepertinya keluarga Sehun benar-benar langganan tetap toko ini.

"Aku akan menikah dengan kekasih ku, bisakah kau bantu kami memilih cincin pernikahan?" jawab Sehun.

"Baik, mari Tuan. Kami tunjukkan koleksi terbaik kami." pelayan itu mengantarkan Sehun dan Jongin menuju etalase mewah di tengah ruangan.

Jongin tampak bingung. Sungguh, cincin disana benar-benar indah. Permata, berlian, batu ruby, semua lengkap. Entah berapa harganya, Jongin sendiri ngeri membayangkan nya.

Sehun hanya diam dan sibuk memainkan ponselnya sementara Jongin sudah berkali-kali mencoba beberapa cincin. Jongin memandang cincin berhiaskan berlian di jari manisnya, ini sungguh cantik, pikir Jongin. Tapi, sepertinya yang satu itu lebih mewah. Eh, Jongin jadi bingung.

"Sehun, yang ini bagus tidak?" Jongin menatap cincin nya dan menanyakan pendapat Sehun.

"Hm." hanya gumaman yang Jongin terima.

Jongin melepas cincin nya dan mencoba cincin yang lain. "Tapi yang ini lebih terlihat eksklusif. Jadi aku harus pilih yang mana?" Jongin kembali menanyakan pendapat Sehun.

Hening.

"Hun.. Bagus yang mana?"

Masih hening. Jongin melirik Sehun yang asik memainkan iphone 6 plus terbarunya. Oh, jadi itu lebih penting dibandingkan cincin pernikahan mereka?

"Sehun…" Sehun masih belum menjawab.

Dan Jongin sepertinya sudah sangat emosi. Yah, kau tau kan bahwa kesabaran itu juga ada batasnya? Jongin melepas cincin yang ia coba dan meraih tas nya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lihat-lihat dulu. Permisi." Jongin tersenyum kecut pada pelayan toko yang sedari tadi menemani nya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan toko perhiasan itu. Sehun yang baru tersadar bahwa Jongin meninggalkannya segera berlari menyusul sang kekasih yang berlari.

"Jongin.. Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Sehun masih berlari menyusul Jongin yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Jongin!" Sehun memegang tangan Jongin dan membalikkan tubuh Jongin ke hadapannya. Jongin menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca. Apakah Sehun keterlaluan?

"Ada apa? Maafkan aku." Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Apakah kau menganggap pernikahan kita main-main? Yang menikah itu kita Sehun, bukan hanya aku saja. Bisakah kau tidak terlalu santai sementara aku harus pusing memikirkan pernikahan kita?" Jongin mengusap matanya, memang sih air matanya tidak jatuh karena ia hanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi Jongin tetap tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun jadi menyesal. "Maaf sayang, maafkan aku."

"Kau serius tidak sih mengajak ku menikah?" Jongin menatap Sehun kecewa. Oh, tidak. Sepertinya ia mulai meragukan Sehun.

"Tentu saja Jong. Maaf, maafkan aku." Sehun meraih tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin terisak. Sehun jadi ingat kata-kata Tiffany jika orang yang akan menikah itu emosinya sangat labil. Seperti Jongin sekarang ini, ia pasti pusing dan lelah memikirkan pernikahan mereka yang tinggal seminggu lagi tapi Sehun malah acuh.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin yang kemudia mengangguk."Mau ku gendong?"

"Gendong di punggung?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Bukan." Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dan sedikit mengangkat nya lalu membawanya berputar. Jongin tertawa senang dan meminta Sehun berhenti tapi Sehun malah makin kencang memeluknya.

"Dasar bodoh." Jongin memukul pelan dada Sehun, berpura-pura kesal.

"Terima kasih. Jadi, mau kembali kesana?"

Jongin mengangguk, tapi kemudia ia menyerngit bingung. "Menurutmu aku harus pilih yang cantik atau yang mewah?"

"Kita beli dua-duanya jika kau masih bingung." Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin dan menggandengnya menuju toko perhiasan kembali.

"Yak! Dasar boros!" Jongin mengadiahi satu jitakan di kepala Sehun walaupun akhirnya diam-diam tersenyum juga sih. Huh, dasar Jongin.

**END**

**Gimana? Masih kangen ga nih sama wolfy? /gak**

**Untuk drabble ini masih tentang persiapan pernikahannya ya, belum pesta nya wkwk. **

**Annyeongg~**


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4: Unconditional Love

**Annyeonggg chingu-ya wkwk. Wolfy balik nih nerusin kumpulan drabble hunkai wkwk. Buat FF IOWBYF sama LMSLY masih dalam tahap proses yap. Jadi readers semua harap sabar.**

**FF kali ini bukan sequel dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Ini sebenernya dapet ide udah lama tapi ya gitu deh, wkwk.**

**Genre nya angst gagal ya karna wolfy gatau ini nge-feel atau enggak hihik.**

**Happy reading~**

_Jongin POV_

Kata orang, kehidupan ku akan lebih berarti ketika aku memiliki suami. Yah, suami. Seseorang yang aku impikan sejak kecil akan mencintai ku dan membuat hidup ku lebih berwarna. Dulu, aku sering berandai-andai dan menebak-nebak seperti apa kira-kira suami ku nanti. Bagaimana nanti kami bertemu, bagaimana ia menyatakan cinta pada ku, bagaimana ia melamar ku atau bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Semua orang menginginkan suami yang sempurna dan kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia, begitu pula aku.

Seharusnya aku lebih dari bersyukur memiliki suami sepertinya. Sosok suami sempurna yang diimpikan semua orang. Seharusnya aku bersyukur bisa menikah dengan Sehun yang begitu mencintai ku. Anak bungsu keluarga Oh, keluarga yang memasuki jajaran keluarga paling berada di Seoul. Memiliki wajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berwibawa yang membuatnya ditawari membintangi sejumlah drama dan iklan atau sekedar model majalah berkelas. Lelaki tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng yang berhasil mencuri hati ku ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Berlebihan? Aku rasa tidak jika itu sudah menyangkut suami ku. Suami yang paling ku cintai.

Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Aku adalah seorang yatim yang hanya tinggal dengan ibu ku dengan kehidupan pas-pasan. Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memberiku otak yang cukup cerdas hingga aku bisa menerima beasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul hingga akhirnya lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Aku diterima bekerja di salah satu stasiun TV swasta di bidang yang ku kuasai. Di sanalah aku bertemu Sehun yang saat itu sedang melakukan interview di salah satu acara talk show di perusahaan tempat ku bekerja. Sebagai actor yang sedang naik daun membuat permintaan mengundang nya ke talk show kami san Awalnya aku sangat gugup melihatnya yang begitu tampan mengajak ku berkenalan setelah selesai wawancara. Ia meminta nomor ponsel ku dengan alasan pekerjaan yang pada akhirnya membuat kami semakin dekat.

Aku tidak tau seberapa Tuhan menyayangi ku hingga menumbuhkan perasaan cinta di antara kami. Aku masih mengingat malam dimana Sehun menyatakan cinta pada ku. Aku mengingat seberapa manis dan tulus kata-kata nya. Awalnya aku takut Sehun mempermainkan ku. Tapi, sikap gentle nya yang memperkenalkan ku pada orang tua nya di bulan kedua kami menjalin hubungan membuatku yakin padanya.

Lagi-lagi aku bersyukur ketika orang tua nya menyetujui hubungan kami. Hubungan kami memang masih agak tabu di Korea, hubungan sesama jenis yang pada awalnya membuatku ragu. Tapi melihat orang tua Sehun yang sepertinya menyukai ku dan ibu ku yang mendukung hubungan kami membuat ku semakin yakin jika Sehun memang lah sosok yang aku impikan sejak kecil untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku.

Kami menikah di bulan ketiga kami menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Terkesan buru-buru tapi orang tua Sehun selalu mendesak kami agar segera menikah hingga akhirnya kami menuruti keinginan orang tua Sehun. Pernikahan kami digelar sangat mewah walaupun terkesan tertutup karena hanya keluarga dan sahabat dekat yang datang. Ini juga karena adanya permintaan dari agency tempat Sehun bekerja. Karir Sehun yang sedang di atas angin membuat kami harus menutupi pernikahan bahagia kami.

Aku sudah bilang bahwa seharusnya aku bersyukur karena Sehun mencintai ku. Walaupun, sepertinya itu… dulu. Pernikahan kami yang berawal dengan bahagia mulai menemui titik cobaan di tahun kedua kami bersama. Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pre conference untuk drama terbarunya. Aku menaiki taksi karena saat itu Sehun tidak bisa menjemput ku. Namun sepertinya takdir membuat ku mengalami kecelakaan hebat di tengah perjalanan. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Yang aku ingat hanyalah sebuah truk mengklakson taksi yang aku tumpangi lalu setelah itu semua terasa gelap.

Aku kira aku sudah mati. Tapi Tuha masih menyayangi ku ketika aku membuka mata ku dan mendapati diri ku di rumah sakit dengan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan ku. Ia menangis ketika mendapati diriku tersadar dari koma. Sehun bilang bahwa aku tak sadarkan diri selama lima hari semenjak kecelakaan itu. Kami merasa Tuhan masih sangat menyayangi kami hingga dokter datang dan membawa hasil rekam otak ku. Aku masih ingat saat itu dia berkata…

"Maaf Tuan Oh. Sepertinya istri anda mengalami benturan yang sangat hebat di kepala nya dan mengakibatkan beberapa syaraf di otaknya terganggu. Maaf Tuan, sepertinya setelah ini, istri anda akan mengalami sedikit gangguan mental."

Aku bingung. Aku merasa memang ada yang aneh ketika aku baru saja aku bangun dari koma. Aku merasa aku agak sedikit lamban dan sulit menangkap reaksi dari orang-orang di sekitar ku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata syaraf otak ku terganggu, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa sedih saat itu.

Awalnya, Sehun terus menunjukkan cinta nya yang besar padaku. Ia merawat ku dan dengan sabar meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang aku tanyakan berulang-ulang padanya. Aku tidak mengerti bahwa efek kecelakaan itu akan membuatku merasa seperti bocah kecil berumur lima tahun lagi yang tidak memiliki beban apa-apa. Walaupun terkadang aku masih dapat berfikir normal seperti saat aku membagi ceritaku pada kalian.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika aku bersikeras menghadiri pre conference Sehun yang dulu sempat tertunda karena kecelakaan yang aku alami.

_Flashback on_

Sehun baru saja pergi dengan mobil nya ketika aku bersiap-siap dan memakai mantel ku. Hari ini adalah pre conference drama Sehun yang dulu sempat tertunda. Sehun memaksa ku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Sementara aku keras kepala ingin ikut dengannya. Aku akhirnya menuruti saja walaupun aku berencana menyusulnya diam-diam setelah ia pergi.

Aku memakai mantel ku karena ini adalah musim dingin di bulan pertengahan Desember. Aku memutuskan pergi diam-diam setelah ia pergi meninggalkan apartment kami. Aku memutuskan untuk naik taksi menyusul Sehun.

Disana sangat ramai dan penggemar Sehun datang berbondong-bondong dengan banner berisikan berbagai macam tulisan. Tapi yang paling banyak adalah banner bertuliskan nama Sehun dan Krystal, aktris baru yang akan menjadi lawan peran Sehun dalam drama nya. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak suka suami ku dipasangkan dengan orang lain.

Aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan fans Sehun yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Didepan sana Sehun dan Krystal sedang duduk dan melakukan wawancara tentang drama terbaru mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut anda Sehun-ssi tentang acting Krystal?" MC dalam wawancara itu bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku rasa Krystal benar-benar cocok untuk peran nya kali ini. Ia benar-benar bekerja sangat baik." Sehun menjawab sambil mengacungkan ibu jari nya pada Krystal. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka ketika Sehun memuji orang lain.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sangat serasi." aku dapat melihat jelas bahwa Krystal tersipu mendengar pujian MC itu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Jadi, haruskah kami menikah?" Sehun melontarkan candaan yang membuat Krystal semakin merona. Belum lagi, para fans yang terus meneriakkan nama mereka berdua.

"Hahaha, anda benar Sehun-ssi. Lebih baik kalian menikah saja, lagipula sama-sama single kan?" aku merasa sangat marah mendengar MC itu dengan lancang menyuruh Sehun menikah dengan Krystal. Aku yang semakin panas melihat Sehun dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan Krystal dan membuat para fans berteriak histeris kehilangan kendali atas diriku.

Aku berjalan menuju panggung dan segera menarik tangan Sehun dari genggaman tangan Krystal. Aku menampar wanita itu dan sontak membuat semua orang terkejut. Krystal hanya meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pipi nya yang terasa sakit. Sehun, dengan refleks melepaskan tangan ku dengan kasar dan menolong Krystal yang terjatuh dari kursinya. Semua fans berteriak histeris dan menghujat ku. Aku tidak peduli. "Sehun hanya milik ku! Dia tak akan menikah dengan siapapun karena ia adalah suami ku!" sontak semua orang semakin terkejut mendengar perkataan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut ku.

"Security, bawa ia keluar!" Sehun memanggil security yang langsung menggeret ku dengan kasar keluar. Aku tak percaya ini. Sehun baru saja mengusir ku? Aku hanya semua tau bahwa ia adalah suami ku.

"Kau keterlaluan Jongin! Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti." aku masih sempat mendengar perkataan Sehun sebelum aku benar-benar diusir secara kasar dari tempat itu.

_Flashback off_

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Sehun mendiamkan ku hingga besoknya ia memarahi ku habis-habisan. Ia bilang aku keterlaluan, ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku menjijikkan dan tidak bisa berpikir dewasa. Dan lebih parahnya ia menampar ku dan mendorongku dengan kasar. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menangis. Walaupun luka yang diberikan Sehun sangat menyakitkan, aku tidak bisa marah dan mengelak. Aku hanya diam dan bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

Nyatanya, setelah itu aku masih merengek pada Sehun seperti bocah yang seakan lupa apa yang terjadi. Aku masih meminta Sehun menyuapi ku, menyanyikan lagu ketika aku ingin tidur atau menemani ku berbicara pada boneka walaupun Sehun tak lagi mempedulikan ku. Aku tau cinta nya tak lagi sama pada ku. Aku tau tapi aku tidak tau harus apa.

_Author POV_

Jongin terbangun sekitar jam tiga pagi dan merasa kedinginan. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan Sehun yang masih terlelap di samping nya. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun, mencoba membangunkan nya.

"Sehun, bangun."

Sehun hanya bergumam dan menepis kasar tangan Jongin. "Diamlah." Namun Jongin tak menyerah, ia hanya ingin dipeluk Sehun agar tetap hangat. "Sehun, bisa tidak kau memeluk ku?"

Sehun terlihat frustasi dan duduk dari tidurnya. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan jengah. "Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tak mengganggu ku? Aku lelah Jong."

Jongin hanya memainkan ujung piyama nya dan tak berani memandang Sehun. "Sekali saja." Jongin bersuara sepelan mungkin tapi sayang nya Sehun dengar.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin kasar dan menggeretnya keluar apartment. Ia mendorong Jongin kasar yang terjatuh di depan pintu. "Kau tidur di luar! Berhentilah keras kepala dan mengganggu ku atau kau akan tidur di luar selamanya." Sehun membanting pintu kasar dan mengunci nya agar Jongin tak bisa masuk.

Jongin kedinginan. Ia terus mengetuk pintu, berharap Sehun akan membukakan nya. "Sehun, ijinkan aku masuk. Diluar dingin. Sehun…." Jongin terus berusaha mengetuk pintu hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di luar dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

…

Sehun terbangun sekitar pukul 7. Ia segera mandi untuk bersiap-siap shooting drama dan memakan sarapan roti panggang seadanya. Sehun lelah. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan, sejak kecelakaan yang membuat mental nya terganggu Jongin hanya mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggunakan sendok dengan benar karena respon otak nya yang sangat lamban.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia baru ingat jika Jongin masih diluar. Ia segera membuka pintu apartment nya dan mendapati Jongin yang tertidur dengan wajah pucat. "Ck, menyusahkan saja." Sehun menggendong Jongin memasuki kamar dan menidurkan Jongin yang masih tertidur.

Sehun memandangi wajah Jongin yang tertidur damai dan tersenyum kecil setelahya. Ia menyelimuti Jongin sebelum meninggalkan Jongin sendiri untuk bekerja.

….

Jongin terbangun sekitar jam 3 sore. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tertidur di dalam. Ia merasa badannya panas dan suaranya serak. Jongin terus merengek dan memanggil Sehun namun ia kemudian menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak di apartment mereka.

"Sehun… aku lapar." Jongin hanya bisa meringis merasakan perutnya yang terasa sakit karena kelaparan.

"Sehun… aku pusing."

"Sehun… aku ingin dipeluk."

"Sehun… aku mengantuk."

"Sehun… aku ingin Sehun pulang."

Jongin hanya bisa merengek dalam selimutnya. Ia ingin mencoba membuat makanan sendiri atau menelepon Sehun. Tapi Jongin terlalu pusing dan bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menggunakan ponselnya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa merengek hingga tertidur sambil menunggu Sehun pulang.

"Aku pulang." Sehun baru saja sampai di apartment sekitar pukul delapan malam. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya dengan Jongin dan mendapati Jongin masih tertidur dengan piyama yang masih sama seperti tadi malam. Sehun sebenarnya kasihan tapi ia sangat lelah dan malah kesal melihat Jongin yang tertidur.

"Hey pemalas, bangun." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin hingga namja manis itu terbangun. "Horee, Sehun pulang." Jongin berteriak girang dan memeluk Sehun yang malah dengan kasar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan buatkan ramyeon, kau pasti belum makan." Sehun baru saja akan beranjak ke dapur ketika Jongin menarik tangannya. "Tapi aku ingin ayam."

"Ini sudah malam, kita hanya punya ramyeon."

"Tapi aku ingin makan ayam." Jongin terus merajuk.

Sehun menyentakkan tangannya. "Bisakah kau menurut? Aku bilang tidak ada ayam ya tidak." Jongin hanya diam. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dibentak dan diperlakukan begitu oleh Sehun. "Bagaimana jika Krystal yang meminta?" entah kenapa Jongin bertanya begitu. Jongin tidak tau, ia hanya ingin.

"Tentu saja aku akan membelikannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir… karena aku mulai menyukai nya." Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Ke..kenapa? Sehun kan suami ku."

"Karena ia normal. Karena ia tidak idiot, tidak kekanak-kanak kan seperti mu. Karena ia akan bisa melayani ku sebagai suami nya, karena ia sudah pasti akan melahirkan anak yang normal untuk ku. Kalaupun kau hamil, aku tak yakin apa bayi itu akan normal atau tidak karena ibu nya saja cacat seperti mu! Dan satu lagi, karena aku mencintai nya lebih dari aku mencintai mu." Sehun berucap datar. Jongin diam. Tidak, kali ini ia tidak ingin meminta penjelasan apapun. Semuanya sudah cukup jelas.

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam. Ia terluka, terlalu dalam. Hingga rasanya Jongin mati rasa. Hingga ia melupakan rasa lapar dan pusing nya. Baru kali ini, baru kali ini Jongin merasa terluka sebegitu dalam. Jongin kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya dan merasakan liquid bening mulai membasahi pipinya.

…

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu. Sejak itu, Jongin tidak pernah lagi bicara pada Sehun. Ia bahkan berhenti merengek pada Sehun selama beberapa hari ini. Jongin juga belajar makan sendiri, memasak sendiri dan mengganti baju sendiri walaupun beberapa kali ia melukai tangannya ketika berusaha memasak. Sehun tau ada yang salah tapi ia berusaha menepis pikiran nya, ia malah merasa harus bersyukur karena Jongin tidak lagi mengganggu nya.

Hari ini Sehun pergi sejak pagi karena harus bersiap pergi ke acara penghargaan untuk drama nya dan Krystal yang mendapat rating yang cukup tinggi. Hari ini ulang tahun Sehun. 12 April, Jongin sangat ingat itu. Jongin ingin datang ke acara penghargaan itu dan membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk Sehun. Jadi ia memutuskan akan datang walaupun Sehun akan mengusirnya. Jongin ingin sekali, untuk terakhir kalinya merayakan ulang tahun Sehun.

Jongin pergi dengan naik taksi karena ia tidak bisa mengingat rute mana yang harus ia naiki. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko kue untuk membelikan Sehun kue ulang tahun untuk Sehun. Uang Jongin tidak banyak jadi ia hanya membelikan kue berukuran kecil dengan tulisan "Selamat Ulang Tahun, suami ku" dan lilin berangka 27 di atasnya. Jongin berharap Sehun menyukai nya.

Jongin baru saja sampai di gedung pertemuan tempat acara penghargaan itu berlangsung ketika ia melihat Sehun menggandeng Krystal menuju red carpet. Jongin hanya diam walaupun hatinya sangat sakit sekarang. Ia sengaja mengendap-endap dan menunggu Sehun di ruang make up karena tidak ingin mempermalukan Sehun jika ia muncul di hadapan banyak orang. Untunglah, tidak banyak orang di ruang make up jadi Jongin bisa aman disana.

"Sehun, selamat ulang tahun." Jongin mendengar suara Krystal. Ia buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang pintu.

"Astaga, kau ingat?" Sehun terdengar bahagia.

"Tentu saja. Ini kue ulang tahun untuk mu." Krystal mengambil sebuah kotak kue berukuran besar dari atas meja dan menyalakan lilin nya untuk Sehun. Beberapa karyawan disana ikut menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun. Kue yang diberikan Krystal begitu besar dan terlihat lezat, tidak seperti milik Jongin yang kecil dan kelihatan murahan. Jongin tersenyum sedih.

"Sehun, ini hadiah untuk mu." Jongin mengintip Krystal yang memberikan sebuah kotak kado pada Sehun. Sehun membukanya dan ternyata itu adalah jam tangan mahal yang Sehun inginkan selama ini.

"Krystal, ini bagus sekali. Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan mengecup kening Krystal sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Sehun. Aku senang kau menyukai nya. Ah, sepertinya aku harus mengurus sesuatu, aku tinggal sebentar ne Sehun." Krystal teringat ia belum melakukan rehearsal untuk membacakan nominasi nanti. Jadi ia dan beberapa karyawan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang make up.

Dan sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk Jongin keluar. "Sehun…"

Sehun menoleh kaget. "Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini? Astaga, jangan sampai kau mempermalukan ku nanti."

"Selamat ulang tahun. Maafkan aku atas sikap ku selama ini." Jongin menyodorkan kue yang ia beli tadi, berharap Sehun mau meniup lilin di atasnya.

"Astaga, apa-apaan ini? Kau pikir dengan kue murahan ini akan membuatku memaafkan mu begitu? Kau keterlaluan Jong. Pergi dari sini!" Sehun menatap remeh kue kecil milik Jongin. Sungguh tidak sebanding dengan kue pemberian Krystal.

"Aku.. hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu ku bersama mu Sehun. Kumohon, sekali saja."

Sehun kesal. Ia menerima kue pemberian Jongin dan melemparnya asal hingga jatuh ke lantai. Jongin terkejut, ia segera berlutut mengambil kue yang telah hancur berantakan itu. "Bawa saja kue murahan mu itu, aku tak butuh." Sehun berkata angkuh. Jongin hanya diam sambil berusaha membersihkan kue nya yang sudah kotor. Melihat Jongin yang tidak kunjung pergi Sehun jadi geram, ia menarik kasar tangan Jongin dan mendorong nya keluar. "Pergi aku bilang!"

Sehun baru saja akan berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin ketika…

"Sehun, kenapa?"

Sehun menoleh bingung. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

"Apanya?"

"Cinta mu. Kau tau, hingga detik ini cinta ku masih sama padamu Hun. Masih tulus dan tanpa syarat. Tapi, kenapa kau berubah?"

"Karen aku baru sadar."

"Sadar akan apa?"

"Bahwa menikahi mu adalah kesalahan tersebar dalam hidup ku. Sekarang, pergilah jauh-jauh dari hidup ku." dan kemudian Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam sendirian.

…

_Sehun POV_

Aku sangat senang malam ini. Drama yang kuperankan bersama Krystal mendapat tiga penghargaan sekaligus. Apalagi hari ini adalah ulang tahun ku dan Krystal memberiku hadiah yang sangat spesial.

Aku baru saja akan memasuki mobil untuk pulang ketika handpone ku berdering. Hanya ada nomor tak dikenal yang muncul di layar, tadinya aku ingin mengabaikan nya tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat nya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

…..

"A..apa? Kau pasti salah."

…..

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Istri ku baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia pasti di rumah, sedang menunggu ku."

…..

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Dunia ku seakan berhenti berputar untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera mengendarai mobil ku menuju rumah sakit. Aku berjalan oleng menuju ruang ICU, beberapa kali aku menabrak orang-orang di rumah sakit.

Disana, kulihat sudah ada eomma dan appa ku juga eomma Jongin. Ada Tiffany noona juga yang terlihat menangis di pelukan suami nya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa sebetulnya? Jongin ku, tidak apa-apa kan? Orang dari rumah sakit tadi pasti hanya berbohong.

"Sehun… Jongin sudah…." eomma memegang pundak ku, terlihat berusaha menguatkan.

"Tidak. Tidak eomma. Kalian pasti ingin mengerjai ku kan? Iya kan? Ya Tuhan, ini tidak lucu!" aku masih berusaha menyangkal fakta ini. Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Hey, Jongin sayang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Cepatlah muncul dan bawa kue ulang tahun ku." aku berusaha menerobos pintu ICU. Itu, Jongin ku. Dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Seorang dokter menghampiri ku, ia menepuk pelan punggung ku. "Maaf Tuan, tapi ia sudah pergi jauh sebelum sampai di rumah sakit."

Aku tertawa. "Kau sangat lucu dokter. Tidak mungkin Jongin ku pergi." aku berjalan menghampiri tubuh Jongin yang kaku. Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Sudah cukup berpura-puranya Jongin. Bangunlah."

"Bangunlah."

"Hey sayang, bangun." aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuh Jongin yang mulai mendingin. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merespon.

Aku mulai frustasi. Air mata yang ku tahan sedari tadi akhirnya jatuh. "Hey Jongin! Bangun aku bilang!" aku semakin brutal menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sehun, cukup! Ia sudah pergi Sehun, Jongin sudah pergi!" Tiffany noona berusaha menyadarkan ku.

Tidak, ini semua tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kan Jongin ku pergi? Bahkan aku baru saja mengusirnya tadi. Tidak, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Jongin ku tidak mungkin mati.

"Maaf Tuan, orang yang menolong istri Anda menemukan surat ini di saku nya." seorang suster memberikan ku kertas putih dengan bercak darah itu padaku.

_Suami ku, Sehun_

_Kalau kau membaca ini, maafkan aku ya aku sudah pergi. Aku… tau aku tidak berguna, aku tau aku cacat, aku tau aku selalu menyusahkan mu. Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah mau merawatku dan bersabar menghadapi ku._

_Sehun, selamat ulang tahun. Aku tau mungkin kado dan kue yang aku berikan ini tidak seberapa. Tapi aku harap kau suka dan mau memakai pemberian terakhir ku ini._

_Sehun, kau tau? Aku masih sangat mencintai mu. Meskipun aku tau kalau kau tidak lagi mencintai ku. Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sudah memberikan ku suami seperti mu._

_Kalau aku tidak ada, jaga diri baik-baik ya. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit kalau aku pergi. _

_Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau tau satu hal. Seburuk apapun dirimu, sesering apapun kau coba membunuh cinta ku, cinta ini masih sama Sehun. Cinta ini masih tetap tulus dan tanpa syarat._

_Aku mencintai mu, selalu dan selamanya. Selamat tinggal._

_Istri mu,_

_Oh Jongin_

Aku meremas pelan surat itu. Terduduk lemas di lantai dengan air mata yang sampai kering pun tidak akan mengembalikan Jongin pada ku. Apapun yang aku lakukan, sebanyak apapun aku memohon dan berapapun harta yang aku punya tidak akan membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Dunia ku serasa kiamat, Tuhan telah mengambil matahari ku, hidup ku dan separuh nafas ku.

…..

Aku tau ini semua terlampau terlambat. Aku adalah suami terburuk yang pernah ada, bahkan aku tidak pantas menyebut diriku seorang suami. Aku hanya membuat Jongin semakin menderita jika ia harus hidup dengan ku. Jongin pasti bahagia sekali disana. Tuhan, kalau boleh aku minta sesuatu, bisakah kau mempertemukan kami kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya? Bisakah kau tetap menjadikan nya istri ku? Tuhan… bisakah kau sampaikan pada Jongin bahwa aku mencintai nya? Bahwa cintaku padanya juga tak bersyarat. Bisakah? Bisakah ia menunggu ku disana? Karna aku, seorang Oh Sehun akan selalu mencintai nya, mencintai Oh Jongin. Karna Sehun hanya untuk Jongin. Sekarang, besok ataupun selamanya.

**END**

**jengjenggg, ini panjang banget yah buat dibikin drabble wkwk. Dan wolfy gatau deh ini ngefeel apa enggak. Kuharap readers ga bakal nimpuk wolfy gara-gara FF geje ini wkwk. Babayyy.**


End file.
